demicraftfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Cat Mageia
WARNING: THIS ARTICLE CONTAINS EXTREME SPOILERS. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK!!!!!!!!!! ---- "It's just that everyone instructs me what to do with my magic. Like a robot, I take orders and do as I'm told. It seems as if everyone forgets that I'm human, and to be honest, sometimes I do to," -Cat talking with Ty Barnes in DemiCraft }} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! colspan="2" | Main Information |- ! Name | } |- ! Gender | } |- ! Godly Parent | } |- ! colspan="2" | Other Information |- ! Family | } |- ! Relations | } |- ! Weapon | } |- ! Hair color | } |- ! Eye color | } |- ! Special Powers | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |} Personality Cat tends to be very sarcastic to others, whether she likes the person or not. Surprisingly, she is shy and antisocial, however this trait goes unnoticed most of the time since she is usually with people she is familiar with. Cat also has the habit of being blunt when it comes to honesty, though she doesn't realize it. Another hidden trait is that she is actually quite self conscious of herself, but will not admit it easily. Appearance Cat has slightly pale skin which she takes after from her mother. Her hair is straight, black, and usually has aquamarine tips. Her eyes change colors, but are mostly blue. Plot When Cat first enters the story, she finds Hazel Anderson practicing archery, telling her that Chiron needs them in the big house. When they get there, he tells them that they need to retrieve five demigods, who end up being Adam Jenson, Ty Barnes, and Jason Gelnen. They are being attacked by the Minotaur, which Cat and Hazel fight off. After the battle, Hazel receives a prophecy. On the way back to camp, Ty bugs Cat to tell them what is going on, and she gives a (very annoyed) shortened version. Hazel appears, saying that Chiron told her that they just need to wait. Cat then leaves to play a prank on the Hermes cabin, and then has a quick practice battle with one of her siblings. She comes back, exhausted, and then Adam is claimed by Poseidon. Cat and Hazel disappear to the Apollo cabin, to discuss "Capture the Flag tactics". They really just talk about the prophecy. At dinner that night, Cat reveals that she had a dream, which Ty passes off as "just a nightmare". Dionysus becomes angry at Cat and Hazel sitting at the wrong table, and they all get into a fight. Then, when the fighting starts, the five are "possessed" temporarily by their parents. That night, Cat decides to go straight to bed. When she wakes up in the middle of the night, she makes her way to the door, sustaining some serious injuries. Half-delirious, she quickly makes her way to prank the Aphrodite cabin, and then goes to the beach. She is attacked by some sort of giant crab. Hecate appears, and defeats the crab, and gives Cat a locket that "will open when the time is right. It gives you not what you want, but what you need,". She also shows Cat a picture of her dad, in a tux, standing next to Hazel's mom. (This is revealed towards the end of the fanfic.) Then, Cat passes out, and Hecate wakes Hazel, Adam, Jason, Ty, and Cliff. They all bring her to the Apollo cabin. The next morning, the three get a briefing on the prophecy and what happened to Cat. A couple days later, Ty is out "practicing his powers" and kind of stalking Cat. He glimpses a page in her sketchbook, which contains a picture of Hazel and Jack. Ty asks who that is, and Cat covers it up by saying that it was her ex-boyfriend. This is when Hazel, Adam, and Jason appear. They eventually drop the subject, learning about the upcoming "Valentines Day Dance". The next day, the night of the Valentines Day Dance has arrived, and the guys get dressed up. When all of the girls come out, they can't find Cat and Hazel, and only see a "trail of glitter", which they decide to follow. They interrupt a conversation, and the two girls appear. Ty calls Cat "kitten", which angers her, so she charms him into going into the Hades cabin, where he is attacked by Cat's pet chimera. Later that night, Cat and Ty are in some forest (nothing is specified), and Cat teleports to somewhere. Ty shadow-travels, ending up nose to nose with Cat. Hazel, Adam, and Jason run in, announcing that it's snowing in Arizona. Then, Cat's powers go a bit haywire, everyone blames her, and Ty goes and comforts her. They are found on the beach, and Chiron announces that they all need to split up, try to fix things caused by the downfall of the gods, and get to Olympus in 15 days. Ty says that he'll go with Cat, and the five split up. Cat and Ty's journey next picks up in a hotel near Disneyland. We learn that their plan is to go to Disneyland, then Las Vegas. Ty then asks Cat if they were going to see Adam, Jason, and Hazel again. Cat responds exclaiming that neither had a choice for this to happen. Ty replies with the comment that he would much rather be with Jason and Adam anyways. Cat backpedals, saying that "she didn't want to be the one who has to save the world, or be blamed for ruining everything". Cat then has a vision, and Ty asks what happened. Cat passes it off as feeling light-headed. Ty promptly falls asleep while Cat draws. The next morning, Cat summons new clothes for the pair and they get ready. They enter the park, and after a quick break for breakfast, head to Fantasyland. They walk up to a sword-in-the-stone model. Both try, and Cat finally pulls it out. She pulls out a key chain depicting the anvil, which she says she got from her Dad, saying that Hecate wanted him to buy it for her. They then find that Disney is having a festival celebrating the Hercules movie. Cat says that they need to find the Nosi, and Ty suggests the Haunted Mansion. Ty shadow travels both of them there. They are soon attacked by Nosi. Cat is almost bitten by one, until Ty calls on an undead army, which defeat the monsters. They teleport out, debating which ride to go on next. Ty opens chapter 12 by asking Cat if she could summon fast passes, which she does with some reluctance. After a while spent waiting in line, the two board the ride as it starts to move. He watches Cat as she talks to him. (SHIPSHIPSHIP) The ride suddenly stops and Cat notices that there's no one with them. Cat starts to freak out and Ty tries to comfort her. The ride starts moving again, but they end up shadow-traveling to the entrance of Space Mountain. Cat confesses that she's not in a ride mood, and they decide to go and meet some characters. Ty says that he would like to go and meet Elsa and Anna, and then explains Frozen to Cat, who laughs and says that it's the story of her life. Ty takes off running in no particular direction and bumps into a mortal named Blake who can see through his mist disguise. Blake asks why Ty, Adam, and Jason haven't been making videos, but Ty doesn't answer because Cat runs up to the pair. Cat asks Blake to not say anything about the meeting, which he agrees to. He then asks if Cat and Ty are dating (SHIPSHIPSHIP), which Cat responds to as a no, while Ty says that he wants to make that move. (ALL THE FEELS) Cat then gives him the number for Camp, telling him to call in about three weeks and ask for Ty. They continue to walk to Fantasyland, taking a break on one of many Benches. They then talk about stuff. Later on, Ty suggests seeing the fireworks after dinner, which causes Cat to almost smack him. They then get into a mini-fight, which Cat wins. They both teleport back to the hotel room, where Ty falls asleep. He wakes up to Cat poking him, and she tells him that she's created a list of gods and goddesses that pertain to what needs fixing. She then teleports them to the top of the palace to watch the fireworks. They both agree that they look dull, and Ty consoles Cat by telling her that they're going to be all right. Relationships Ty Barnes- '''Cat teases and bickers with Ty most of the time. Ty doesn't seem to mind Cat, but Cat always gets annoyed with Ty. They will be there for each other when needed. It seems as if Cat and Ty share feelings as well, but don't really acknowledge it. Abilities '''Mystiokinesis: '''As the daughter of Hecate, Cat has control over all magic. '''Mist Control: '''As the daughter of Hecate, Cat has control over the mist. '''Necromancy (limited): '''As the daughter of Hecate, Cat has the ability of necromancy, but to a very little extent, unlike Ty, whom has the full abilities of a necromancer. '''Prophetic Dreams: Cat has a half-chance of getting a prophetic dream every night. These dreams consist of warnings, important places or events, or rarely a quest. It is a posibility that Cat has limited powers of each of the Big Three children, since in mythology, Hecate was given the slight ablilities of the Big Three. Background Cat's life was all about art and Disney, since her father worked as a Disney animator. It is known that she has taken many vacations to Disneyland and Disney World. This misleads Cat the day she heads off to camp. Her father, Nick Mills, told her that she was going on a "vacation." Cat starts to pack, without question. When her Dad doesn't go to the airport, Cat begins to get suspicious of where they were going. Her trust in her father is twisted when he drops her off near the woods. Blinded by anger, Cat runs into the woods, leaving her Dad heartbroken. Walking around alone, Cat stumbles upon Chimera prints. She is confused, but decides to follow them to figure out what animal made the prints. As Cat nears the border, the Chimeras start to chase her. Still upset, she hops on the back of the beast, in hopes that the beast will kill her. Instead, the Chimera befriends her, and fights off the other monsters. The Chimera leads Cat up to the camp borders, unable to enter. Cat enters, leaving her companion. As soon as she enters, she is surrounded by campers, for they have heard that she has tamed a Chimera. Feeling uncomfortable, Cat tells everyone to back off. This triggers her force field ability, and she blows everyone and everything back a few feet. This ability scares the campers, but reveals that Cat is a child of Hecate. It is unknown how her Chimera, Mr, Squiggles, got into the camp borders. Associations 'Adam Jenson- '''The relationship between Adam and Cat is fairly unclear. They are friends, but not very good ones, seeing that they never really had time to bond. 'Jason Gelnen- 'The relationship between Jason and Cat is fairly unclear. They are friends, but not very good ones, seeing that they never really had time to bond. 'Hazel Anderson- 'Cat appears to be the closest to Hazel. This may be because they have known each other the longest, or the fact that they are step-sisters (though Cat doesn't find this out until close to the beginning of Demicraft, and reveals this to Hazel later on). 'Steve Merlock- '''It is unknown the relationship these two have, but it's been described as a brother-sister relationship. Role Cat is a main character in this series. Quests Cat has only taken part in one known quest, the quest to save Olympus. No other quests are known at this time, except for one mentioned about "rescuing some half bloods from a hurricane", and she has had to have been on a quest to be the Hecate cabin counselor.